Stark Relief Foundation
by Shatter.Shot
Summary: Rosie Hart is a true public servant with nothing but a genuine desire to help rebuild the city she loves. As a fierce supporter of the Avengers, how better to fulfill her desire than to work for the Stark Relief Foundation. StevexOC but maybe a different pairing idk.
1. Chapter 1

**Hey guys... I am planning for this to be a slow burn CapxOC but tbh I might change the pairing. How about you let me know. Anyway... my first Avengers fic. It's gonna be mostly extremely cheesy I think for the most part. It begins right after the first Avenger's movie with the Chitauri and the Battle of New York.**

* * *

Rosie loved everything about New York City. She loved the sounds, the smells, the sights; it was all just so _breathtaking_. Every morning, she'd sit on her fire escape for just a minute to take it all in. Everything about this city was everything to Rosie.

After the alien attack on her precious city, she loved her neighborhood more than anything (or anyone) she's ever loved. But now, she learned that what she loved about the city wasn't the city itself, but the people who lived in it. Rosie remembered how after the threat of alien world domination had passed, New Yorkers of every kind came together, resilient as ever, to rebuild the city to its former glory.

It's for that reason that Rosie quit her job shuffling papers at the local law office to start an internship at the Stark Relief Effort, a faction of Tony Stark's charity fund. Rosie figured it was the least she could do to simultaneously thank the World's Mightiest Heroes, and also somehow satiate her desire to serve the people she loved so much, in the city she loved so much.

In her year as an intern, she was able to work with amazing people and amazing technology to do what she set out to do; help people. She loved her new job. Sure, sometimes her manager made her do menial tasks (coffee runs, data entry, cover phones), but when they stuck a hard hat on her and carted her off out into the field, she fell in love with non-profit work. IT was never backbreaking labor, but it was enough to make an impact. She helped clearing out rubble, helping families pack up broken homes, and even helping in soup kitchens, which were unfortunately full these days.

She only saw Tony Stark a few times during her year and although she was a little resentful that he wasn't more involved, she did understand that he was a busy man. After all, he did save the world by nearly martyring himself. When he came around the office, it was mostly to talk to Ed Matthews, the Head Coordinator and Director of Stark Relief Foundation.

Ed, in all of his balding glory, was one of the best people Rosie felt she could have worked for. He was kind, understanding, and relentless in his work. He was almost as passionate for people as Rosie was, working well beyond his hours to get the job done. He was innovative too; always coming up with new ways that Stark Industries can get involved in different charities. He was the man behind the mask when it came to all of Tony Stark's charity work. Ed also worked directly with the corporate office, acting as a liaison for the company. And Rosie was his favorite intern.

He was beyond generous in showering her in the most important tasks as well as allowing her to accompany him to important meetings with the corporate office to aid him in his liaison duties. If you asked him, she was the real muscle behind all the magic that was happening. She inspired him to come up with new ideas, helping him to complete his thoughts, as well as acting as an assistant at times. So when Tony Stark called in to the office that one fateful day asking Ed to choose someone to endorse for his replacement after he retired, he didn't hesitate when he said, "You must consider hiring Rosie Hart."

"Rosie Hart, you say?" Tony mused out loud, "I don't remember that name being on payroll."

Ed beamed, "That's because she's not on payroll. She's just an intern,"

Tony, baffled, chuckled, "You seriously want me to make an intern in charge of the most important project this Foundation has ever done?"

Ed's beaming smile became earnest. In truth, he would never in a million years find himself endorsing an intern to become a director of an entire foundation, but Rosie was so innocent, and pure of heart, and had a real knack and desire for serving her community. She made it look like she was born to be a public servant. And maybe she was.

"Tony, you want her on your team," Ed said, the gleam in his eye shining brighter, "this girl is unlike anything you've ever seen. She's been at my right hand this whole time. She is partly responsible for all the work that we've got done so far. She's organized, she does well in a crisis, she's a quick study, and she loves people and she loves this city. What more could you want?"

Ed watched the computer screen as Tony sat back in his desk chair. Tony scratched his chin. He was sad to see Ed go, but Ed was well into his late sixties, he couldn't be doing this work forever. He's been working for Stark Industries for as long as he can remember, and each year he's been able to make the company more and more generous. It's why Tony admired the man's opinion on who the new hire should be. Perhaps Ed's suggestion has some merit despite its absurdity. An intern? As director? Yeah, right!

"Alright, Ed," Tony sighed, pinching the bridge of his nose, "I'll have JARVIS contact her to set up an interview. She better not disappoint me,"

"Trust me," Ed promises, "you will not be disappointed."

* * *

Rosie got the job of course, and Tony was beyond pleased with his new hire. He was looking forward to a younger approach to the way the foundation spent its money. He was also looking forward to Rosie's excellent ideas for speeding up the city relief project. He was shocked that he hadn't come up with most of those ideas himself. He decided to start getting more involved in the city relief effort, especially now that he had to see what Rosie was capable of.

"Mr. Stark," Rosie said one morning, stepping into his office.

"Rose I told you to just call me Tony for god's sake—"

"Right, Tony, my bad, listen I have a great idea for you to get involved that will also involve great press considering half the city is kind of still blaming the Avengers for the destruction—"

Rosie was interrupted by Tony holding his hand in the air, "I'm gonna stop you right there, kid. I know you want the Avengers involved in the relief project, but it's not gonna happen. Our… handler wouldn't be pleased in any kind of publicity stunt."

Rosie, exasperated, slouched into one of the chairs in front of Tony's desk. It was no use! The relief project is way behind schedule, they should be over halfway done but the team is running on fumes. There has to be a way to pick up the pace without spending any more money. She didn't want to dip into the foundation's savings any more than she had to. She was really looking forward to setting something up with the local homeless shelters, as there had been a recent influx of people looking for a place to sleep. If she took that money to spend on the city relief effort, she would have to wait until the next fiscal year when Tony replenished the foundation's budget.

"But Tony, there has to be something you can do! Maybe invent something to help clean up and rebuilding go faster? We're running out of time and money, and you know the homeless shelters need our help, and I don't want to risk spending that money and having to wait to help these people."

Tony couldn't help the smile that crept on to his face. He loved Rosie's eagerness to help other people and her desire for him to be involved. She always told him that it was his name on the foundation and that when people see his name anywhere, they expect to see his face sometime too. Maybe there was a way that Tony could help out without having to put on his Iron Man suit…

"Rose, you know what, you leave the scheduling to me, and you just keep doing what you're doing. Keep up the good work, kiddo, you really are doing great things."

Rosie rolled her eyes but got up from her chair to resume her work in her office. One of the foremen who was working in Times Square was injured on the job, so she had to finish filling out paper work for that. Not to mention that the teams of volunteers were becoming smaller and smaller with each day that the city remained in shambles. There had to be something else that she could do to inspire more volunteers to join the ranks in helping to rebuild the city. Why couldn't the Avengers just… record an ad or something? Or what if Tony hosted a banquet in their honor?

Hm… that could be an idea.

Maybe hosting a banquet for all volunteers involved would be interesting. Inviting all benefactors and contributors to the foundation would stir up donations as well. It wasn't a half bad idea. She couldn't see Iron Man _not_ making an appearance, and she was glad for it too. That would surely remind people of the sacrifices that Tony made while he was flying around in that suit. More donations for the foundation. She wrote down her thoughts in an email, and sent it on its way to Tony post haste.

She resumed the paperwork on her desk, filing away the schedules of her volunteers and interns when her computer dinged on her desk.

 _Good idea. Start planning. I have something in mind. T._

Smiling to herself, Rosie took a long sip of her coffee before googling how to throw a banquet for a thousand people.

* * *

 **This is just an idea that I had... Idk what will become of it or if it will turn into anything. If you like it, let me know!**


	2. Rosie meets Bruce

**Welcome to chapter 2! For those of you who are following this story, just please note to yourself that there will probably be very slow and very irregular updates to this story. But never fear! I do have the story mapped out, all I have to do is actually write the chapters. But I am taking like 20 credits this semester, so it's gonna be hard. Thank you for your patience in awaiting this chapter!**

 **Listen to:**

 **It's Not Living (if it's not with you) by the 1975**

* * *

Tony decided to stick to his word and avoid Avenger involvement in the rebuilding process at all costs. That didn't mean that Stark Industries couldn't formulate new semi-automatic construction equipment to help speed the process along. With a hard hat on her head, Rosie held up the tablet that Stark had given her to guide the tank whose job was to sort through and internally incinerate debris to be recycled for the rebuilding process. It increased their progress by seventy-eight percent, and she couldn't be happier.

The thing was so obviously modeled after one of Stark Industries older models for use in the military, Stark must have modified the same design to alter its purpose of destruction into one of healing and rebuilding. As Rosie watched the tanker suck up concrete, broken pipes, stray asbestos, and other materials, reporters lined themselves up on the outskirts of the construction sites, taking pictures and calling out for a quote from Tony Stark.

Rosie rolled her eyes. The man had done it again. He successfully created something that would put them back on schedule while simultaneously increasing the good press for the Stark Foundation. She thought having the Avengers get involved would be a good fix, but clearly nothing beats human intelligence to save the day.

In the midst of the citywide clean up, Rosie prepared herself for the banquet that would take place in the banquet hall who was delighted to sponsor the event. Rosie felt herself cringing at the memory of the man on the phone.

"Thank you for calling the Venetian where we make your dream night into a reality, this is Kyle how can I help you?" came the nasally voice of the man on the other side of the phone.

Rosie cleared her throat. "Hi, yes, this is Rose Hart calling on behalf of Tony Stark at the Stark Foundation. I was just wondering if—"

"Okay listen here lady, I've had it to fucking here with the stupid prank calls. I will have the police track this fucking number."

And he hung up.

At first, all Rosie could think was, _what the fuck just happened,_ with her mouth ajar and eyes wide. Then fueled by her biggest pet peeve of all time (not being taken seriously) she wrote the nastiest email she had ever written to the corporate office at the Venetian. No sooner than a few hours later, the owner of the renowned banquet hall responded to her email offering to book with the Stark Foundation for free if she agreed to host every Stark event in the same location. She agreed of course, but Tony never booked there again.

Rosie found herself slumping at her desk chair, looking at all the paperwork she still had to shuffle through. As much as she loved her new job, she wasn't expecting it to be this stressful or time consuming. She huffed to herself and let her hands massage her scalp.

"Pardon me, Miss Rosie, but Mr. Stark requests the honor of your presence at the penthouse terrace for a 'night off' as he describes," came the incredibly British voice.

Tony had installed Just A Rather Very Intelligent System onto her desktop computer so that he'd be able to reach her more readily. He also wanted to make her life easier by installing the courteous AI system. Having JARVIS around did help. Even if he did spook her from talking out of nowhere.

"JARVIS, how many times do I have to tell him that Friday nights are overtime nights?" Rosie sighed, exasperated, "the city isn't gonna clean itself!"

"I told him so, Miss Rosie, but he insisted."

"Ugh," Rosie groaned, "well if you can't convince him then I guess I'll be right over."

"Very well. Mr. Stark has the elevator waiting for you,"

Rosie allowed herself another groan before shutting down her desktop. Tony could be so fucking stubborn when he wanted to be. He _knew_ they were behind schedule, even with his new invention helping out in the process. Sometimes it just seemed like she was the only person who actually cared about the whole project. It wasn't _her_ name on the foundation, so why couldn't he be thankful that she was so dedicated to completing this project? She never remembered Ed, her former boss, receiving personal invitations to the penthouse for a "night off." What could Tony be up to?

Shaking her head clear of her thoughts, Rosie grabbed her coat off the back of her chair and stuffed her phone into her bag and made her way through the now empty office to the elevator, where the doors were open, waiting for her.

"Alright, Mr. J, take me up," Rosie said, looking at the ceiling vaguely.

"Of course,"

The elevator doors slid shut, and she counted the musical dings on the way up.

 _This better be fucking meaningful_ , Rosie thought to herself after the eighth ding of the elevator. She would appreciate it if Tony realized just how _hard_ she was busting her ass for the foundation. It has not been easy ever since Ed retired, but she was managing to fluster her way through paperwork and assignments like it was her God-given purpose. And she truly believed it was. Maybe Tony finally came to his senses and was letting her meet with some of his higher up contacts. It would be really helpful if she could get other corporations involved. She'd do it herself, of course, but it seemed that for some reason, no one believed her when she said she was calling or emailing on behalf of Tony's foundation.

The elevator paused at one of the higher floors, and Rosie raised an eyebrow. "I thought you said it was just me, Mr. J," she said to the AI.

The double doors slid open and Rosie was greeted with the beautiful sight of one Miss Pepper Potts. The redhead was fashionably adorned in a white, loose-fitting blouse and knee length pencil skirt with firetruck Louboutin's. She was the picture of femme fatale, women in positions of power, and inspiration as she looked up from the tablet in her hand to meet Rosie's eyes.

"Hi, Pepper," Rosie said shyly, still not used to interacting with such an incredible woman.

"Cut the act, Rosie," Pepper said with a wry grin, "no need to be shy. We're friends now."

"Sorry, I just can't believe it," Rosie admitted, "you're kind of amazing,"

"Oh please, I just run the place, it's the scientists and people like you who make what I do amazing."

Rosie gleamed at the praise, and Pepper stepped into the elevator.

"I'm sure you're wondering why Tony has you coming upstairs tonight," Pepper said carefully, "well you're in for a treat. He was finally able to get in touch with a few certain someones that he occasionally saves the world with, and one of them in particular is interested in your project."

Rosie almost couldn't believe her ears. _Yes! Finally!_ She'd been dogging Tony for weeks, begging him to get the Avengers involved. It would look so good from a PR perspective for them to get involved in the city-wide clean up. She knew for sure that the negative opinions circulating around the heroes would be squashed once people saw that they were involved in fixing the mess that the Battle of New York left behind.

The elevator slowed to a stop at the very top floor, and JARVIS announced their arrival.

"Welcome, Miss Potts and Miss Rosie. Mr. Stark is waiting for you in the common room."

"Thanks, Mr. J," Rosie said.

"Of course," was his ever-faithful reply.

Pepper shot her a funny look. Rosie met her look with a shrug.

"Alright, Harley, let's see what Tony's up to," Pepper said with a laugh tilting her voice.

They found Tony not in the common area, but in what could only be the dining room, electronic blueprints and files pulled up all around what was once a dining table. He was dressed down in an ACDC t-shirt, jeans and black blazer, socked feet tapping impatiently on the ground. His companion was dressed similarly in jeans and a black t-shirt, but this friend had shaggy hair, glasses, and a slouchy countenance.

"Mr. Stark," Rosie said quietly, "you asked for me?"

Tony looked up from his work with a smile, "Ah, yes! The infamous Rosalinda Marie Hart, thank you for coming up on such short notice, I trust the trip went smoothly?"

"I work just downstairs Tony, you know that,"

Tony hummed to himself, a small grin on his face, "So I do, so I do." His gaze fell upon his bride-to-be and he gasped dramatically, "Well, my dear, what a pleasant surprise—"

"I'll see you after your playdate," Pepper said before waving at Tony's friend and making her exit.

"Oh to be young and in love," Tony said wistfully, to which his friend scoffed.

"Right then, I digress," Tony shook his head to clear his thoughts before continuing, "Rosie this is my good friend Dr. Bruce Banner, otherwise known as big, green and angry, Banner this is Rosie,"

Banner rolled his eyes, but they shook hands regardless. Rosie shyly looked up at the man from under her lashes, "Hi, Dr. Banner, nice to meet you. Also thank you for saving the planet."

"Oh geez, no problem. Nice to meet you too," Dr. Banner said politely, but his face pinched up briefly when their hands shook.

"With all due respect, Mr. Stark, why have you called me up here on a Friday night? You know this is the only time that I get to—"

"Yeah, yeah, Rose listen, I got some news for you, and it's big shit too, so listen hard and listen good. You know that banquet that we're setting up for after the completion of the city clean up?"

Rose nodded.

"Well I just nailed some pretty out of this world guests, if you catch my drift," Tony said with a waggle of his brows.

Rosie raised one of her own, "Did you invite the leader of that alien race?"

Tony was slack jawed for only a second while Dr. Banner chuckled.

" _No!_ Rosie I was able to invite the Avengers to the banquet."

Rosie rolled her eyes, "I already thought they'd be in attendance. Tony, I thought you meant that you guys were going to be out there helping us rebuild and clean up. From super-friends like yours, the cleanup could be reduced by half the time and for a lot less money. You _know_ we don't have enough volunteers to stop hiring people to help us and we need to extra money for the _next_ project!" Rosie felt herself become emotional, especially after the stress of a long week. It was not unlike her to cry when she was tired and overworked, but she would be damned before she cried in front of her _boss!_ The horror!

"Aw, Rose, you know that I don't have that kind of pull on the team! When I told them I had clean up duty, they pretty much hung their hats. I thought the vacuum was doing a good—"

"The vacuum is fine, Mr. Stark, but we are still cutting it too close! Besides, it's only one vacuum, and we have an entire city to clean. I need more help. Getting you guys involved and getting pictures will inspire people to get involved. We don't have enough money in the foundation budget to keep working like this." Rosie finished her speech in her mom pose. Hands on her hips, weight shifted on one leg, and a demeaning look in her eyes that said "I'm not mad, just disappointed."

Tony watched her in silence, before turning around and walking toward the window. He sighed and looked down below at the wreckage that still peppered the block. The floor where Loki met the Hulk was still undergoing the finishing touches. He knew where Rosie was coming from, but he had promised that he would handle everything by himself, and instead he brushed off his responsibilities to a 20-something year old girl, running the entire operation alone. He should've expected her cries for help, yet he ignored them, focusing instead on studying potential extraterrestrial threats to their planet.

Dr. Banner cleared his throat. "If I may, Tony?" Tony gestured to Rosie as if to say "go ahead."

"Miss Hart, as much as I would love to get involved as an Avenger, because I do believe that this should be a team effort, I think the big, green guy would much rather smash than help this project. But, if there's anyway that I can help as just me, Dr. Banner, then tell JARVIS to give me a call, okay?" Dr. Banner finished with a smile.

"Thank you, Dr. Banner. That really means a lot," Rosie said, looking up at him, again from under her lashes.

Tony rolled his eyes at the exchange. "Alright, alright. I'll ask the team and see who wants to get involved for a photo op," Tony grunted his defeat, and Rosie smiled in delight.

She rushed him and hugged him tight around his middle, to which he gasped in surprise. "Tony, you're amazing, and you have no idea how much this is going to help,"

"Alright, kiddo, get off me and get back to work," he said, a small smirk on his face.

She released him, but her elated smile never left her face. She brushed her hair behind her ears and even gave Bruce a quick hug, to which he barely returned. She dashed out of the penthouse to retun to her floor, and Tony smile despite himself. Despite her initial shyness, she was actually more of a firecracker than she let on. He felt himself feeling proud of her, and he actually was starting to look forward to getting his teammates involved in this little project of hers. Hopefully they actually don't wreak anymore havoc on the city than they already have.

Knowing Rosie, she'd find a way to fix it anyway. Tony was sure of it.

* * *

 **Hope you guys enjoyed this story! Also I really apologize for spelling and grammar errors, I don't have a beta and I'm really bad at proofreading. Love y'all! Let me know what you thought. Please be painfully honest.**


End file.
